The Weirdest Thing Ever
by taradhillon
Summary: I am officially an actress, never did I ever expect this. I always thought I would be the one doing the behind the scenes work, and for once I'm glad I'm not, because I get to work with DEREK FREAKING SOUZA. But little did I know that it wouldn't be as fun as I expected...
1. Chapter 1

**A.N. :Hey I was just bored and you see I kinda run on a nocturnal system thingy it's weird like right now this (1:22am) is morning for me, it bugs my friends a bunch now i'm rambling, but now to the point i got bored and was hit with this idea i thought it was pretty cool, so please read and review :)**

**Disclaimer: Don't own DP and never will.**

chapter 1

I woke up to the violent beeping of my phone, my phone, where is it, as I lifted my head a fraction there was a sharp piercing pain in my neck, then I noticed I had fallen asleep on my desk, _nice Chloe_, then the second thing I had noticed was that I had drooled all over my trig homework I had been struggling with last night, which was Friday, yeah sounds stupid doing your trig on a Friday when you're seventeen and supposed to be out having fun, not chained to a desk slaving over the morbid task of something so treturous as trigonometry.

It all started about two weeks ago when my teacher had called me up to her desk. An old feral looking woman, she had told me I was about five percent away from an F and that's why I'm trying so desperately to do well, by declining my best friends Beth, Mila and Kari's offer to go watch a couple movies out late and sleepover at Beth's cause her parents were out of town.

After my disoriented sleepy mind cleared up a bit I remembered my phone had been buzzing so I peer over my table till I find my phone half covered by one of the numerous trig papers scattering my desk. It was a text from Mila.

_Hey, haven't heard from my ray of sunshine all day long, u ok? -M 01/5/14 3:47pm_

Jeez, I must've stayed up really late last night. I texted Mila back said I was fine just busy, I did not want worry her, cause she's just one of those friends who insist on helping with your problems; and that's what I love about her she's such an amazing caring person, so being the amazing caring person she is, she will insist on tutoring me in trig since she's getting and high A in that class, but no matter what I know it just won't stick, no matter how many times she'd explain it, so I did not want to waste her time.

My stomach started to grumble so I went downstairs to start up some coffee and guess what, there was none. Well that's unfortunate. So I grabbed an apple that would definitely not help with the hunger, so I took a pen and walked over to the fridge and scrawled down _coffee_ on the shopping list for Annette our maid/nanny.

Ever since Mum died Dad's been working non stop, and his work required travel, so I would be home alone all the time so he hired a maid, at first we used to move a lot because that's what my Dad's job required, so that meant I had a succession of nannies, and since we moved here, Dad promised to let me stay till I graduated which'll be pretty soon, just one one more year, after this one.

I finished up my apple and discarded the core into a mini compost bin by the sink, and jogged upstairs, and went to the washroom.

When I was in I closed the door behind me and looked into the mirror, for a seventeen-year-old I looked thirteen, with my big blue eyes that people seem to like a lot, personally I think they're way too big, my softly upturned nose to my baby pink lips and wispy strawberry blonde hair, I really do look way too young and It doesn't help that when I go to watch a movie I'm always asked for proof of identification, where as people take one look at my friends and wave them by. I brushed my teeth and took care of of my other personal hygiene needs and got out of the bathroom and back in to my room and walked towards the dresser to go grab some clothes. I grabbed a grey abercrombie jumper and black leggings and slipped them on and went downstairs deciding I'll just go eat breakfast? out.

I raced down the stairs and grabbed my car keys and chunky combat boots which had about an inch of heel which brought me to a whooping 5'2" put them on and got in the car and tore out of the driveway and was soon on my way to my favourite coffee shop, which also happened to be the place where one of my best friends Nate works.

Within five or so minutes I was there parked and walking inside when I noticed a man yelling into his cellphone about, " Finding the right girl." Jeez. I walked right by that catastrophe and to the counter and waved at Nate who was juggling a bunch of plates with food piled high on them, I walked over and grabbed two out of the four he was struggling with, and he gave me a lazy grin of relief, "Thanks Chloe" said Nate in a sheepish voice, "D-don't worry b-bout it."

My stutter was there as usual, I've tried everything to get rid of it but nothing seemed to work I was just born with it.

"Comon, follow me." Nate said while leading me to the tables where we should be putting the food on.

Once we did that I sat at a bar stool close to the cash register. "Hey, Nate? D-do you th-think I could get a c-cup of c-coff-ee?" I yelled softly over at Nate, who gave me a devilish grin which lit up his whole pale freckled face, and said, "Anything for you, Clover" I slightly blushed at the cheesy nickname and said thanks.

He turned around and started preparing my usual favourite, a caramel latte. I noticed with the bright sunlight that was streaming through the huge windows that stretched from the the ceiling to the floor Nate's hair it looked like fire, it was seriously red.

All of a sudden I was brought out of my observation when the man who was yelling over the phone had tapped me on the shoulder, smiled and stuck out his hand, "Hi, my name is Simon Bae." _The famous_ _talent scout_. He didn't need to say that part and I guess he knew that too because of the look on my face.


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2

I kind of just stood there gaping. What was he doing here, and as if he read my mind, he began to speak in that smooth easy going yet sophisticated voice that made me cringe at my own speech awkwardness.

"You see, there's this new movie," he said while taking a seat beside me, "And I have been searching all over for someone to play the lead. That is until I walked in here," he said waving around me, "And found you!".

It took a minute for my brain to process that, and I guess he saw the gears churning inside my head so he gave me a second to think this out. What I couldn't understand was why in hell would he want me to play a lead in a movie, I mean usually the leads are always really pretty, tall, busty… and then there's me.

Then it hit me, this must be a joke, a really half-assed, mean joke.

I felt my face heat up with both embarrassment and anger, as I picked up my coffee that Nate had given me at some point in the conversation, laid down a five and walked out.

Only to notice him barking at my heels to slowdown!, stop!, wait!

I spun around abruptly and that surprised him. _Chloe: 1 Loser: 0_. "W-w-hat, I really do-o-n't have t-time for this." I said as firmly as possible, which was pretty weak.

"Listen I am not joking. I really think you'd be perfect for this role. Here," he said quickly while shooting an arm out at me with a white card that read, **_Simon Bae, Talent scout extraordinaire_**, I raised my brow at that. And right below that was his number.

"T-this seems pretty l-le-git." I said as calmly as possible, because at this point I felt like jello, he really wasn't joking.

"Yup, you know it's legit when you use long words like 'extraordinaire'." that earned a modest giggle from me. All of a sudden there was loud cacophony of ringing and he, Simon, started rummaging through his pockets for his phone, once he found it in his inside coat pocket he checked the caller id sighed and picked it up.

For a second he was silent then he spoke up, " Yeah I found a girl, and she's perfect for the role!, trust me," he said while he grinned and shot a thumbs up at me, "But you see I'm busy right now, we can talk about this when I get there, just give me fifteen minutes. And will you tell D to calm the hell down, I'll get his donuts, I can hear him roaring in the background, bye." He then proceeded to snap shut the cell phone, and turned his attention to me.

"Okay, I have to go but if I could get your number so I could fax over the script and paperwork your parent or guardian will need to sign, oh, and if you have any questions at all remember you have my card, well I have got to go, but I will stay in touch."

He then flipped out another phone and asked for my number which I gave, he then sent me a warm smile before turning around and flagging down a cab, which conveniently pulled over and took him aboard, he waved at me one last time before the cab started up and was zooming down busy buffalo traffic.

Well I guess I'm an actress.

The whole walk back home I had a million thoughts running around in my head, I was so occupied in my thoughts I hadn't noticed that I had already unlocked my front door, made my way to my room, and was laying down on my bed when my phone started to violently ring, I swiftly picked it up and looked at the caller id, it was Mila.

"Hey, Mila." I said while I snarled out a yawn.

"Hey yourself, what the hell happened to you, you kinda sound like a zombie." she said in a mocking tone.

" I feel like one, and hey wanna come over and keep me company, I really need to talk to you."

"I'm already here." I furrowed my brows in confusion then heard the doorbell ring and jumped a foot in the air, I put a hand to my racing heart and ran down the steps. Careful not to trip and crack my skull open.

Mila wouldn't be too happy if I left her locked out, she'd probably try to strangle my dead body.

I unlocked the door and Mila and Kari swiftly made their way inside and raced up the steps to my room, I chuckled while I slowly made my way up the stairs.

When I entered my room I took note that Kari was sprawled across my bed using Ozzy, my stuffed koala, as a pillow, and Mila was at my desk looking over my trig homework and shaking her head in despair.

"You know if you ever need help, I'M RIGHT HERE, how many times do I have to tell you that." she said in her best Mila-chastising-voice.

"Yeah I know." I said while looking down, and probably resembling a puppy being yelled at by their owner, because they peed all over the drapes, _again_.

"But hey, there's something I need to tell you guys" I said while I plastered on a serious face.

"Nice change of subject" I heard Mila mutter with a smirk.

"OMG!," Kari said with a look of shock, "You're pregnant!? I personally thought Mila would be first, but oh weeell" and that comment got a withering glare from me, and a pencil thrown at from Mila.

"Flying projectiles! Take cover!" Kari shrieked while curling up in a ball and using Ozzy as an helmet.

I walked over to her and grabbed Ozzy hugging him to my chest, as I prepped to say the next few words to them, without making them think I'm joking. It's not everyday your average stuttering, dorky friend is a soon-to-be actress.

Jeez just thinking about it makes me want to laugh.

"You guys," I said while giving Mila and Kari stern looks, I guess they thought I was serious cause they stopped laughing.

"What's up, Chloe?" Mila asked in a curious tone.

"Well you see, um, jeez, I don't e-even know where to st-tart." I said while raking a hand through my hair short and wispy hair.

"Well, lets see, start from the very beginning." Kari said while she hugged a pillow to her chest as she laid on her belly.

"O-okay," I said as I walked over to the bed and plopped down sinking into my plush comforter. "It all st-tarted when I-i went t-to go get s-s-so-me breakfast, and see N-na-te, I took an o-order and s-sat down, then, u-um- well…"

"Spit it out!" Kari said anxiously.

"W-w-well, S-s-si-mo-mon B-b-b-ae c-ca-me up t-to m-m-me," I heard a Kari and Mila gasp simultaneously with their eyes wide open, they knew exactly who he was, "And a-asked _m-me_! To be in a mov-vie."

When I was done speaking the silence was thick. Mila and Kari were dumbfounded, they probably had absolutely no clue how to reply to that. Then Mila's face turned devious.

"Ha ha Chloe, that was really funny." Mila said with a shit eating grin. Never had I ever wanted to resort to physical violence more than right at this moment.

"Omg! You had me good!" Shrieked Kari as she erupted with laughter.

_Great._

"You guys! I'm s-s-serious!." I guess the defeated and upset look on my face was a dead giveaway because Kari let out an oath under her breath followed by a, "Are you serious?"

"Yes, yes I-i am." I said in a drained voice.


	3. Chapter 3

_******IMPORTANT******_

_**Authors Note: Um just in case any of you are confused, I made Simon older, like 25, yeah that much older. But, Derek will be Chloe's age, and that's 17. Just thought I might clear that up.**_

Chapter 3

"Well...um, did Simon tell you when he was gonna talk to you more about-" Mila was cut off by the eager chirping of my phone. As I checked the caller id it was a number that I didn't recognize, I picked it up.

"Hey, it's me, Simon." _Okay, that was freaky_. Mila mouthed, "_Who is it?_" And I replied with a mouthed "_Simon_", she then began to silently squeal, whiled she chirped and said, "Speaker." With an impatient sigh I put it on speaker so the both of them could hear.

"I was just calling to let you know that my faxing machine went to crap, because my brother thought it would be fun to play football in my office with another of the crew members, while he impatiently waited for me to bring him donuts.

"So I'm sending over one of the staff members to deliver you a script and stuff you need to sign. One more thing, do you have anything scheduled for tomorrow at 2pm?" He asked politely.

"Um, n-no, why?" I replied.

"Good, I wanted you to come into the studio, meet the cast, get to know the people you're going to be working with. I just thought it would be a good idea, what do you think?" He asked with excitement.

"Yeah sounds good-" I was cut of by Kari frantically waving at her and Mila, translation; What about us? "Um, S-Simon, is it OK i-if I b-brought two o-of m-m-my friends?" I asked hopefully.

"Sure, I don't see why not," At this point Mila and Kari were squeezing each other and hopping up and down on the bed. "So tomorrow at 2 pm I'll send over a car to pick you up, and, well, yeah. And sorry but one last thing."

"Yeah, what is it?" I said curiously.

"I kinda need your address." he said with a tiny laugh.

"Right, of course." I said while face palming. I then proceeded to tell him my address and turn the phone off.

"OMG!, what are we going to wear?" said Kari with absolute shock.

"Um, why can't we just wear our normal clothes?" I asked confused.

"You can't wear your normal clothes, because this is a very special occasion sweetie. And you know what special occasions call for…" said Mila.

"_Shopping!_" squealed Mila and Kari simulataneoulsy.

I groaned while face palming. Before I knew it Mila was carrying me from under my armpits and Kari holding my feet, I decided that struggling was no use. "You know this is like kidnapping?" I said, "And you can just put me down, I know there's no getting out of this."

"Put you down? Now, Chloe, where's the fun in that dear?" Right. Of course, you have to give Chloe a little taste of hell, before fully submerging her into it.

* * *

Many hours later Mila dropped me off at home, saying she had stuff to do, but she'd see me tomorrow.

As I walked to my door I noticed a medium sized box sitting at my doorstep that read: _Chloe, sorry I couldn't just fax it. - Simon._

Oh this must be the script. _'Course what else would it have been, a bomb?_

I was now in my bedroom sprawled across my bed while letting my throbbing feet take a break from the torturous task also known as shopping. Why do people willingly put themselves through that? I mean Kari and Mila are even happy to do so, now that sent shivers up my spine.

I opened the box that was beside me to reveal the script itself. It was rather thick, not like the scripts we get for plays at school. I decided there was no point in reading it right now, so I set aside on my bedside table next to my alarm clock.

When I was finally rested enough I went over to the shopping bags pulling out the items I had purchased and, one by one started de-tagging them.

First item that came out the bag was a pretty, over-sized white knit sweater, followed by dark wash skinny jeans, that as Mila said, "_Show all my curves_", yeah, the non-existent ones. And to complete the outfit I bought new shoes. Brown combat boots with a red plaid design on the inside.

Once I set aside my things I got ready for bed. Just before dozing off I thought it would be smart to set an alarm, just in case I didn't wake up. Once that was done I let the dark caress of sleep over come me.

* * *

I woke up to the incessant blaring of my alarm clock, I was about just hit the snooze button, when I noticed what was laying beside the alarm clock. The script, in all of it's script mightiness. Admitting defeat, I dragged a hand through the birdsnest that lay atop of my head while hopping out of bed and padding my way down the stairs to the kitchen. Once I was down there I noticed Annette making pancakes and bacon. _God I love her so much right now._

"Good morning Annette, that smells really good." I said with a warm sleepy smile.

"Jesus! Chloe you look like you've awoken from the dead" She said as she poured coffee into a cup while stirring sugar and milk into it as well.

"I sure do feel dead. It's like, 10, and it feels like 5." I said while yawning.

"Here, you could really use this" She handed me the cup of coffee, I took a sip and was delighted with the taste.

"What would I do without you Annette." I murmured as I took another sip of the coffee.

"You would go out there, and greet the world as a zombie character from one of your upcoming, soon to be blockbuster hit movies." She said as she walked over to me and gave me a half shoulder hug.

"Thanks, Annette, that means a lot?" I said in a playful tone, I mean the woman told me I looked like a zombie while complimenting me at the same time.

After a few minutes had elapsed Annette placed a plate loaded with pancakes bacon, and eggs in front of me. At this point I'm pretty sure I was drooling and looking at my food with such intensity that Annette began to chuckle under her breath while shaking her head and exiting the kitchen, making her way towards the living room.

In no time my food was devoured and I was heading upstairs to go and get ready. Once I was upstairs I gathered all my things and set them down in my bathroom to go take a shower.

Once I got out, I got dressed while adding subtle jewelry to my outfit. Then I took a look at my dripping wet hair, what was I going to do with it? Blow dry it first course. I eventually curled my hair and brushed through it a couple of times so it would look softer, and it did work. Now I had soft curls of strawberry blonde that went down till mid back, I'll admit I'm quite proud of my handiwork.

Next was make up. It was a whole other story, and I'm just praying I don't mess up, Kari had given me a few tips and supplies yesterday, which I would have to work with now.

First goes the eyes, Kari had given me a tan liner saying that, "_It's not as dramatic as black liner, but serves it's purpose._" I applied that, surprisingly evenly, I guess I have an inner beauty guru in me, I thought while smirking in the mirror. Then I brushed on some mascara and swept some bronzer across my cheeks, and to complete the look, some pink tinted chapstick. _I don't like the feel of lip gloss, kill me._

As I surveyed myself in the mirror, I'd admit, I didn't look half bad. My train of thought was thrown out of the friggin window, as I heard heard heavy pounding on the door, and I might have let out a girlish yelp.

Then I heard giggling on the other side of the door. Instantaneously I knew that it could only mean one thing, hell has frozen over, and Mila and Kari are here to pester me early. With a strangled sigh I opened the door to Mila and Kari's shit eating grins.

I gave them a withering glare as I spoke the next few words, "What do you want?"

"Aw, Chlo-bo don't be like that, you look like an angry kitten!" Kari said with a huge grin.

I let out an exasperated sigh while throwing my hands up in the air showing defeat.

Mila smirked then began to speak. "But really we just came early to see if you messed up your face- _And hair_" chided Kari in a singsong voice, "But to be honest- You look gorge!" exclaimed Kari while bouncing with happiness, of my not-failure to look presentable?

"Thanks?" I said while furrowing my brow in confusion. Mila took a look at her watch, "Well, It's only 12, so we have a good chunk of time to kill." She said as she migrated towards my bed and plopped down.

Kari took a seat at my desk and I took a seat on on the floor hugging ozzy to my chest.

Suddenly Kari perked up and squealed, "Oooh I have an idea!-" Oh no, _nonononono_, "We can play Marry, Eff, Kill! Chloe you first!" That's how we spent the next 2 hours, since Mila and Kari were experts at it, they would always manage to make the worst options possible like choosing from the three musketeers- To horror movie villains, I mean they're killers! and you're supposed to marry or eff them!

Finally there was a knock at the door, there was absolute silence until Mila and Kari shared a look and suddenly they were racing each other down the steps leaving me behind chuckling at their eagerness.

When I was at the bottom steps, they were bouncing with impatientness, and were relieved to see me standing there. Then Mila yanked the door open to reveal, a cute blond haired boy with dusty blue eyes and a lopsided grin, I'm pretty sure Kari was at a loss of words so I slapped her on the back to keep her from drooling.

"Hey, is this the," he spoke as he pulled out a tiny sheet of paper, "Saunders residence? I was looking for a Chloe" he said in a kind voice that had Kari sighing.

"Yup, that w-would be m-me, an-nd you are?" I asked quietly.

"I'm Austin Banks, Simon sent me, I'm here to escort you and your friends to the set" Oh. Well I guess that gives Kari some more time to drool over Austin.

Soon we were walking out of the building and into a shiny black car. "No limo?" Mila asked Austin with a raised brow.

He gave a low chuckle with a soft smirk, "Nah, not today, this is a pretty non-official thing," he said as we made our way inside and peeled off into the road. "That's why they got me to drive, I'm actually just the lighting dude for the movie, and Simon had totally spaced and forgot to tell the driver to pick you up so he got me to rush and pick you guys up."

"Oh" was all the disgruntled Kari uttered, still dumbfounded by him.

The rest of the car ride was filled with tiny chitter chatter about the movie, since Mila and I asked a lot of questions about how it was like to be working behind the scenes, while Kari would try her best to keep her mouth shut to prevent drooling everywhere.

Finally we pulled up in front of this huge warehouse, I looked over to an excited Mila and a sad Kari.

"Well if you ladies follow me, I'll show you 'round inside." he said with a dimpled grin that got Kari to perk up and jump out of her seat. _Oh so she thought that would be the last she be seen of him, gosh she's got it bad._

As we followed Austin around the warehouse I noticed that it was everything I thought a move set would be. this is going to be fun.

_**Well here's a sorta longer chapter, hope you liked it. I'm in serious need of reviews 'cause I feel I would do a lot better if I had some criticism, so, um... thanks for reading! and yeah….**_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The set was everything I thought it would look like, the area was divided into multiple settings, for things like the kitchen, bedrooms, living rooms, etc. It was truly a sight to see, there were people scurrying around talking, and occasionally yelling into walkie talkie like contraptions, setting up and taking down various lighting fixtures, people chatting, it was just so amazing it sent butterflies to a riot in my belly.

"Now if you'd follow me right through this door to your left, that's where the cast and crew are all currently hanging out in." Motioned Austin, while leading us through wide double doors.

It was a large lounge type area, with tons of couches, and tables with food on them. The first thing you would notice is how happy everyone seemed, they looked like one big family joking around, and chatting. For the most part everyone were by the couches talking, but as I looked at a table farther back there seemed to be a tall, and when I say tall, I mean _tall_ dude leaning over one of the tables picking at things that lay atop of it.

I was yanked out of my thought process when I was ambushed by a bubbly blue-eyed, blond haired girl.

"You guys Cassie's here!" She yelled loud enough for everyone to hear. Suddenly it was deadly quiet and everyone was staring at me, except for the looming figure, he seemed to just not care. I chose then to break the silence, _and boy did I regret it._

"U-u-m, i-it's actually C-c-chl-loe." I said red-faced and flustered by all the attention I was receiving.

Then a really tall, gorgeous girl stood up wearing what looked to be a really expensive dress, topped off with sky-high heels, got ready to speak, "She hasn't even read the script, Simon has seriously lost his touch, he just seems to be picking up just _anybody_ now." Spat the girl with so much venom, she would give a cobra a run for it's money.

"I-i-i di-" I was cut off by a tall, really pretty, dark haired girl.

"You know what Amber, you are right. Simon is just picking up just anybody now, I mean, he chose you didn't he?" Said the girl in a cool and confident voice.

"You know what, _Victoria_…." I was being pulled aside by the bubbly girl.

"I'm really sorry about that, it's just that- you see Amber's a bit of a…" She trailed off trying to find the right word, when Mila offered to help, "I think the word you're looking for is, '_bitch_.'"

The girl gave a nervous giggle, "You know what, I think that word is applicable. But anyways I'm Elizabeth Delaney, but you can call me Liz, the girl who defended you was Victoria, but if you wanna keep your head, call her Tori. And as you know that-" She said while pointing at the mean girl, "Would be Amber Long. Would you like me to give you a quick rundown of the movie? ya'know to avoid awko-taco's until you actually read the script."

"Y-yeah, that would b-be nice,and by the way, I'm C-chloe, and that's m-my best friend Mila. My o-other friend K-k-ari seems to have run off somewhere with A-austin, I think." I said.

"Oh, well don't worry she's in good hands, he's a very nice guy. Well anyways, here's the extremely simplified version of what's going to go down. You are going to play Cassie, the main actress of our little movie here. You are a high school student, who one day starts seeing ghosts at school in an empty gym, and you're basically flipping out, until someone comes in and see's you.

"He helps you out, and at that point you just think he's a normal really cute dude, but what you don't know is he's actually a werewolf! And is convinced you are a necromancer. That's why he hasn't told anyone, because a normal person would run and tell someone you're having a psychotic breakdown.

"So basically you two get to know each other and slowly fall in love. But there are obstacles along the way like Amber, she's going to play a head cheerleader who wants your dude, there's going to be random high school thugs who wanna get it on with ya, only to have your dude beat them up. It's honestly a really crazy cute movie idea, I mean Horror meets Romance! Isn't that amazing!"

" Um, w-who's p-p-pla-ying, my dude?" I asked nervously.

"Oh right, I didn't tell you yet did I?" She said while nervously giggling, "He's over there-" she said while pointing at the tall person still leaning over the table, "His names Derek, Derek Souza" She said, as he turned around basking me in the glory also known as his face.

Derek Souza the teen actor who's already gotten a goddamn Oscar. The actor I've always grudgingly admit was super cute. I'm pretty sure Mila who was sitting next to me probably had her jaw drooping down to the floor. As I looked over at her, taking note of the vacant expression she usually occupies when she feels about ready to spontaneously combust.

The next set of words came from Mila. "You. Lucky. Bitch." She managed to ground out before letting her head fall into the support of her arms.

"I take it she likes him?" said Liz.

"Oh, mmhm, yup." I said then proceeded burst out into laughter and have Liz join me. Mila just looked depressed.

"This is so not fair. I mean Kari gets Mr. All-smiles-Austin, you get nice-ass-Souza, and who do I get?, _no one!_, I'm going to die alone!" Mila yelled in despair, only to cause our laughter to increase ten-fold.

Just as Mila was about to look up to glare at us, something behind Liz and I caught her attention.

"Sup, Liz, how are ya?" Asked a tallish, sporty looking guy with brown hair and brown eyes.

"Good, what about you, Brady?" Liz replied with a warm smile.

"Good, and hey, I haven't seen you guys around, I'm Brady Hirsch, and you are?" He said with a friendly smile.

"I'm Mila, and this my friend Chloe, she's the one you'll be working with, I'm just here for moral support." Mila said with a dazzling smile.

"Well, that's too bad." said Brady.

And before you know they had both submerged themselves in a full fledged conversation. That's when Liz and I shared a look, and she announced that she's going to go and show me around. All we got was a grunted reply from the both of them.

"Well, they are officially in love, dontcha think?" Liz said while giggling.

"Totally. And, um, where are we going?" I asked, curious as to why she was leading me to the back of the room.

"We are gonna go and meet Derek, duh." Liz said, like I should've known the answer.

As we drew closer to the table with the looming figure, also known as Derek Souza, I noticed it had tons of donuts on it. _Just donuts_. Platters and platters of donuts. And he just seemed to be inspecting them and devouring them, almost robotically.

"Hey, Derek! Meet my friend Chloe, she's gonna play Cassie." Chirped Liz.

"Hey" Was all he said with a mouthful of donuts.

Liz and him chatted a bit, which actually consisted of her asking questions and him giving one word replies, while stuffing his face. I felt a tad bit awkward so I started looking around the room, only to have my gaze rest upon Amber shooting me daggers. I never understood the whole '_If looks could kill_' spiel until now.

Then in one swift movement she was standing and striding her way over here, she looked like a livid supermodel on a mission. Once she reached the table she gave me one last glare before plastering on an extremely fake and sugary smile.

"Hey, Derek." She said slyly, while giving him a charming smile that would have most guys wrapped around her pretty manicured finger instantly.

The weird thing is all he did was grunt and turn farther away from her. A vicious look passed over Amber's eye's but was quickly concealed as she rearranged her face to a look of determination.

First thing she did was make sure he wasn't looking and pulled down her dress a tad bit more to expose more cleavage than needed. Then she scanned the table, her eyes locked on a donut across from Derek. _Please tell me she's not gonna do, what I think she's gonna do._

And she's doing it.

She's clear over Derek, basically pushing her cleavage out in his direction, and what he did next surprised me. He turned around and walked away, just as she was mid-reach. But before fully leaving, he turned around and spoke.

"You coming." he said in a deep rumble, and Amber next to me let a 'seductive' grin light up her whole face, until he said one more word, "Chloe?" That was all it took to light her whole face up like a friggin fire truck, and if this were a cartoon there would most definitely be steam pouring out of her ears.

"Yeah." Was all I managed to squeak out as I frantically tried to match his speed. The dude was so tall his strides were probably, like, 10 of my normal steps. When he noticed me struggling to keep up and match his pace, he slowed down. Only a bit. We went outside of the warehouse only to the have the cold air bite at me through my sweater.

Finally we reached a door to a trailer with the name **_'Derek'_** on it. He opened the door and held it open for me. I mumbled a '_Thanks_' and walked in while he closed the door behind me.

At the sight of a couch I walked over and collapsed. At this point I must have resembled someone with the worst cardio ever, and at the moment I kinda felt the part, with my labored breathing, and red face.

"Water?" I heard someone grumble only to realize it was Derek. I vigorously nodded my head. He then walked over to a mini fridge and pulled out a water bottle and handed it to me.

"I've always wanted a mini fridge." I said nonchalantly as I opened the water bottle and drained it.

"Yeah?" Came his reply.

"Hmm… yeah, but my dad said no, 'cause that would give me a reason to stay holed up in my room all day. I mean I have food and a bed what else do I need." I said with a small smile and giggle. And I swear I thought I saw a ghost of a smile play across his lips.

He then walked over to the couch the opposite side of me and sat down. There was a comfortable silence for a minute as I took in his trailer.

It was _extremely_ tidy, not what you'd expect from a teenage weren't many personal effects other than tons of books. Some looked old and others seemed to shine with pristine newness, his walls were bare, showing nothing about him or his interests where as my walls would be covered in movie posters.

Derek just seemed to sit there and wait till I was done inspecting. He seemed content with the peace and quiet, that was a stark contrast from the room we were in before. I'll admit it was really nice just sitting here peacefully. I exhaled deeply and closed my eyes taking in the quiet.

After a few minutes I opened my eyes to see that Derek had his eyes closed as well, with his head tilted back in complete peace.

"Is she always like that?" I asked Derek, breaking the peace and tranquility.

For a second he seemed confused until he seemed to realize I was talking about Amber, and I think I saw him involuntarily shiver. It was a weird sight. He was so huge and tough looking and to see someone like him shudder at the thought of a plastic, was just a bit funny.

"You don't even know. No matter how hard I try to show her I want nothing to do with her, she just keeps bouncing back. Like a boomerang-" He said while smiling a bit.

"Why are you smiling?" I asked a bit confused.

"You see when Simon and I were younger-" I cut him off for a sec, "Wait, how long have you known Simon for?"

"Simon's my brother." He said with a straight face. I was a tad bit confused. I mean Simon looked of Asian descent and...well...Derek didn't.

"Identical twins, right?" He said with a mocking tone.

I shot him a half-hearted glare. "It's not that, it's just that,-" I was cut off mid funk with his two word intrusion.

"I'm adopted." He said, to save me from my disastrous explanation.

"Oh well, that makes more sense. Now continue with your story." I said.

"Demanding much?" I rolled my eyes at him.

"Are you going to tell me the story or not?" I said while crossing my arms and trying to resemble mock anger.

"You know, you're really tiny, and annoying." He said with a quirk of his lips.

"I know, now story." I said defiantly.

"Fine. So when Simon and I were younger, one of my dad's friends had gone to Australia, and he brought back souvenirs for Simon and I. Simon got a stuffed animal, and I got a boomerang. One day I was throwing it around, and Simon came and saw, and he insisted on trying it out too.

"I tried to give him a few pointers, but he said he didn't want any. and he was fully capable of throwing one.

"So, there I am, telling him to wait a few minutes cause the wind trajectory wasn't ideal, but he said something like, _'Screw your trajectory'_-" I giggled at that, and he smirked.

"So he goes and throws it anyways, despite all my protests. So it goes in the air perfectly, and he's smirking and all happy, and now the boomerang is making it's way back to Simon, and he's getting ready to catch it while I get my camera ready cause I already know what's about to happen."

He says while getting up and walking across the trailer and sifting through a bunch of books, before coming back with a large thick books that appears to be a photo album.

He took a seat next to me and started sifting through pages, while turning them away from me. He finally finds the page he was looking for and puts his thumb in the space while he continues the story.

"The boomerang comes right back at Simon, and this happens." He says while showing me a page of the photo album. The first picture is of a young Simon being hit in the head with a wooden boomerang, the second picture is one of Simon laying down on the ground with a hand to his head, and the third is a picture of Simon flipping Derek off.

I couldn't help but laugh it was just so funny, Derek soon joined with a soft rumble.

Then there was a loud rapping at the door.

"I'll be right back." Said Derek as he got up and made his way to the door.

"Hey bro, have you seen Chloe, Liz said she last saw her with you." I recognized that voice as Simon's.

"Right here!" I piped up while making my way to the door.

Simon stood there for a second looking confused, before shrugging it off and began to speak. "Hey, Chloe, I just wanted to get a group discussion going about the script, because from what I understand you haven't read it yet."

"Yeah, I haven't" I said sheepishly.

"That's alright, just meet us in the room we were in before." Said Simon with a warm smile.

"Okay."

_**AN: I felt this was an alright place to stop, I dunno why, but I just had the urge to write so I just finished the whole chapter in one sitting. So yeah hope you guys liked it, and don't forget to review!**_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**_AN: This ones gonna be a bit short, sorry..._**

Derek and I silently followed Simon to the lounge area, and every so often I would sneak a peek at Derek only to find him looking at me with an amused questioning look: I would then proceed to resemble a bright red firetruck.

Once we were inside I looked around to notice that everyone was already seated and there were fewer people than last time,and was quieter. Which wasn't that quiet, but was an improvement.

Simon then motioned us to an empty couch, and I took a seat between Simon and Derek. Suddenly I was sweating profusely from all the intense stares I was receiving. So I just bit my lip and looked down, fiddling with an imaginary spot on my shirt.

"What are you doing?" Came a whispered mumble, also known as Derek.

"T-there was a s-spot…" I said weakly.

He raised a brow at me in mock question. "There's nothing there, Tiny."

I was taken aback by two things:

1. He saw through my charade, not that it was convincing (at all).

2. He called me Tiny!

"Well, there's nothing there because I fixed it!-" I whispered angrily, but cut myself off before I said something stupid like 'Biggy'. Jeez, do I love the fact that I can control my word vomit…Most of the time.

He chuckled at my anger and probably my beet red face. I just let out an annoyed huff and turned away. Then I heard him whisper in my ear, "Diva" I did nothing but scoff at that, and whisper back a, "Real mature." He then stopped. For now.

"Okay everyone!" Simon's loud voice boomed over everyone's loud chatter, and got them all to be quiet. "So let's all go in a circle and talk about our roles, shall we? Let's see... Why don't we start with you Liz"

"Alright! well I play Cassie's best friend Kate, and I'm going to be a volo half-demon. So I can basically move things around with my supercool telekinesis!" Liz chirped happily.

Beside her the boy Mila was talking to earlier Brady was it? spoke up. "Hey, I'm Brady, and I'll be playing Mark the "Jock" and my girlfriend will be Macy, the head cheerleader, played by Amber. And I'll be an everyday normal human" He said with a friendly grin.

Next to Brady was Mila, so of course she stayed silent and nodded onto the person on the next couch.

"Hi, I'm Rae, I'll be playing max, Cassie's back stabbing friend. And I'm a fire half-demon." Her intro was short and to the point. She seemed nice enough, but there was something off about her.

Next to her was a girl with platinum blonde hair, I had seen her earlier talking with Amber and another girl. "I'm Maxi, and I'll be playing Amber's best friend and co-cheer captain, Leah. And I'm human." She said in a strong confident voice that resembled Amber's, but was weaker. And next to her was none other than Amber Long herself.

"Hello, I'm Amber and I am the head cheerleader, and your very own personal hell." She said with a huge menacing grin, "Oh, and I'm the only female werewolf in existence." At that she gave Derek a sugary smile. I turned to him to gauge his reaction and all I saw him do was roll his eyes, and look slightly green.

I smirked in victory over at Amber, and for a split second her eyes went murderous, and I'll admit, it kinda scared the hell out of me.

Next to her a pretty girl with gleaming red hair that was so vibrant, yet so natural looking, it was amazing. She seemed shy and reserved, but tried her best to act like Amber and Maxi.

"I'm Mia, and I'll be one of the cheerleaders, who goes good. And I'm a vampire." She said in a voice that tried too hard to sound like Amber's. I can tell she was probably new to the _"pack"_ or _"clique"_ or _whatever._

And next to her was a blond guy, with eerie blue eyes that sent chills down my spine, they were so cold looking. He was well built looked about 20? years old. He spoke with a southern drawl, and raised a lanky built arm in a sloppy wave.

"Hello, I'm Liam," He said with a flash of canines, aimed towards me. I shrunk back, and I guess Derek saw, and he put an arm around my shoulder. I'm not going to lie, it felt amazing. Liam saw and sneered a bit then continued his aforementioned introduction. "I'll be playing Asher, the football jock/bad guy, and I'm a werewolf." He said the last part with a sadistic grin that got my breath to hitch.

Derek started rubbing comforting circles on my shoulder. It helped to an extent, but then that created a new problem, I was probably, _or absolutely_, resembling a tomato by now. Either Derek really did not notice, or thought my face just turned red red when I was seriously scared or something, _or he's just a really nice guy and pretended not to notice._ I was hoping it was the latter.

I look up to see a fuming Amber, and let out a tiny groan, _what am I going to do about her?_

Next to Liam was a slightly shorter and leaner guy with short brown hair and dark eyes.

"Hey, I'm Ramon, and I'll be playing Chad. Asher's best friend, who means well, and is misunderstood and eventually fights for the good side. And I too am a werewolf, along with Liam, Derek and Amber." He said with a dimpled smile, he seemed so innocent compared to Liam, it was weird.

And lastly was a dude who was stereotypically _"hot". _But I could sense the creeper vibes coming off of him in huge icy cold tidal waves, heading straight to my chest and sucking the warmth out of me. There was something _seriously_ wrong with him.

"I'm Royce, bad guy, Micheal, volo half demon. Nice to meet you." He said with a creepy wide grin. And what made it all the more scary, was the fact that it didn't reach his eyes in any way. No one I know can grin wide enough to make their face look like it's literally splitting in half and not have _ANY_ emotion in their eyes. Those dark, everblack, orbs.

I sat up uncomfortably feeling his gaze lingering on me, and excuse myself to the washroom. I didn't really need to use the washroom, I just really had to get away from those basket cases inside there. Do I really want to be apart of this movie? With these people? I mean not all of them are bad, it's just the few…But the few are seriously wrong. like completely wrong in the head, wrong.

I had walked a few paces before I felt someone grab my shoulder firmly and I shrieked, terrified that it might be Liam, or even worse Royce, how did things turn so bad so fast? I jerked back and ran forward.

As I turned around, I felt soothing ice water flood through my veins as I turned to see Derek, and I wanted collapse, and that's just what I did. Before blackness consumed, I remember the hard smack of concrete underneath me and the loud thunder of his footsteps, along with the roar that Derek emanated from his mouth, face painted with shock, and then it was all gone.

_**AN: Urgh! Kinda shitty I know, but I'll be doing another chapter, maybe tomorrow or the day after, to make up for the short/weirdness of this chapter. BUT I would absolutely love to hear what you've got to say about it! So please review! And thanks for reading!**_


	6. Chapter 6

chapter 6

I rolled over to my side and groaned, my hip was really sore. I chose to ignore it because I was currently in a very warm and cozy bed. Wait, what? a bed?

I shot up right so fast that blood had rushed to my head rather uncomfortably and I began to sway. Suddenly an arm was wrapped around my shoulder and I turned to see who it was, I was confused when I saw Liz there.

"Liz?" I said groggily.

"Yup, it's me. Take it easy okay?" she said with a concerned smile.

I started to lean back and position myself back into the comfortable mattress when another question sprung to mind.

"Liz, where am I?"

"Oh, you're in Derek's trailer." she had said it nonchalantly enough that I had began to lay back again, before my brain processed what she said.

"Wait, why am I here? And where's Derek?" I asked clearly confused.

"Well you see, I only know what derek told me, and what he told me is; that when you stepped out of the room you looked a bit anxious, so he followed you to make sure you were alright, and, well, you weren't considering you fainted. So he brought you here, and texted me to come here and not tell anyone; yanno so we don't have to make a big deal out of it.

"Derek went to grab some food for you when you woke up, and he didn't want you to be alone, scared and confused when you woke up, so that's why I'm here and he isn't."

Well then.

"Thanks Liz." I said a bit sheepishly.

"Come on, you don't have to thank me, I'm glad I could help" she said while giving my hand a squeeze along with a beaming smile that lit up the whole plain and dull room. Then the door opened up to reveal a huge dripping wet figure, also known as Derek. He was carrying several paper bags in his left hand and carefully balancing a bowl in the right.

"Oh, good! You're back." Liz said while beaming up at Derek, staring at him with the admiration of a younger sister looking up to their role model brother, and he smiled back kindly.

He then put the bowl down on a table, and was interrupted by a dead-serious-looking Liz.

"Did you get me my cookies?" she said in a dangerous and serious tone.

All Derek did was rumble a bit, which I think was laughter? And hand Liz a tiny brown bag, and she opened the bag to reveal its contents she absolutely beamed. It was contagious I couldn't help but smile too. There we were, all happy-laughs-and smiles, and Derek chose to bum everything out.

"So, why did you run out like that, and flip out when I tried to talk to you?" he said while fishing out a spoon and some french bread and started ripping it to bits and throwing them inside the bowl, which I now guess is soup.

"W-wel-ll, I-I-I" I swallowed on the knot forming in my throat.

Liz then took hold of my hand in both of her smooth warm ones. "Chloe, you need to tell us, please we just want to help you out, we won't tell anyone, promise." she looked so serious, like she meant it. How could I not tell her.

"I-it's j-ju-ust th-tha-at, I get a-a r-r-real-lly b-bad v-vibe from L-liam and R-royce" jeez I probably sound so stupid, I mean I'm getting all worked up over a_ feeling_.

Derek was now in front of me handing me the soup, when he spoke up, "Chloe, I need you to trust your gut, believe me when I say those 2 are trouble, and they need to be taken seriously. You need to be sure that you are_ NEVER_ alone with either one of them, you can call Liz or I, and one of us are_ guaranteed_ to be there, no matter what, you understand me?" he seemed so untouchable and dark, like nothing could ever threaten him and walk away, and I took trust in that. Derek wouldn't let anything happen to me.

Liz was now by my side hugging me as she urged me to eat some of my soup to regain my strength and even offered me one of her cookies that she began to praise endlessly, and how they were sold at this bakery that was the best in town.

The whole time Derek just sat there eating and watching the two of us interact, almost like he was examining animal behavior at a Zoo. It made me feel a bit uncomfortable, but I guess it was just his _thing_ and that's how he gets to know people. I mean why bother using people skills when you can observe from a distance and know just as much about them, than if they were to rant for hours about themselves.

I was kind of beginning to understand Derek Souza.

Then he was broken out of observation as his phone buzzed alive. He then picked it up and began talking in a hushed tone with someone on the other end. He ended off the conversation with an understanding grunt. Then looked up at us acknowledging our confused looks.

"That was Simon, your friends were worried so he sent them-" The door slammed open to reveal a relieved Mila and Kari, and a flabbergasted Austin and Brady. Mila and Kari ran towards me at full speed pinning me to the bed and yelling things like _'How dare you scare us like that!'_ and _'don't you ever run off like that again, or else you'll wake up with your kidneys missing, you hear me Saunders!'_

It was really nice to have friends who constantly threatened to kill you if you did anything stupid. It was comforting in the oddest way.

After that everything got really awkward. It was the 7 of us- Liz, Derek, Brady, Austin, Mila, and Kari, and I -awkwardly standing in a trailer cramped and extremely silent exchanging awkward glances and acknowledging head nods. No one really knew what to say, and luckily no one had to because there was a knock on the door, Austin- being the closest to the door opened it.

"Hey, no one told me there was a party goin' on in here! But seriously what are you all doing?" Simon said confused.

"Doesn't matter. What do you want?" was Derek's gruff and brief answer.

"Well then-" Simon said with an exasperated roll of his eyes, "I was just here to find out where all my precious little actors went, I got stuck with all the creeps while you all went frolicing about. And Tori won't get off my back about how much she want's to strangle Amber, and vice versa."

"Wait who's Tori again?" I asked slightly confused. Then I felt really dumb for asking.

"Oh, Tori, well she's our sister-" he said while pointing between himself and Derek. "And she's the film editor. Yanno the chick with short, spiky, dark hair. The one who has the look that screams _'I'm a bitch so back off'_," I nodded sheepishly, "Well that's the chick."

I then remembered the girl from earlier, the one Liz had told me about, I feel really bad because I already forgot. I usually wouldn't but under the circumstances, I think it's a miracle I haven't melted into a pile of putty. Or fleshy glop the mangler had just spit out.

"O-oh yeah. I-i-i rem-mem-ber." I said while my face flushed.

"Eh, doesn't matter. But what does is that you don't know the director, and the director doesn't know you. So come on, let's go and chat a bit, yeah?" was all Simon said before flashing an illuminating smile and pushing me towards the door. As I turned around I saw a fidgeting Derek, scratching the heck out of his arm, until Liz came up beside him put an hand on his to stop him from scratching as she smiled and nodded at him. That seemed to calm him down because he sighed deeply and sat down.

We were now walking outside and the rain was just a warm drizzle now. nothing like what it was like earlier. bipolar much? and that's when Simon asked it.

"So, you like Derek." he said it while looking straight ahead, stating it as a fact. just saying it like he was talking about the figgin weather we're having.

"U-um, well, h-he's nice and a-all, but I-i've only k-known him f-f-for like 4? hours." Simon then turned to look at me, he stared at me so intensely for what could have been a minute but felt like hours, kinda like he was trying to stare into my soul to find the answer. It was weird. Finally he came to a conclusion, and whatever the verdict was he seemed satisfied, and for the rest of the walk he seemed to have a ghost of a smile on his lips.

He lead me inside through a maze like corridor for around a good 15 minutes until we came to a door with a golden plaque that read _**'Davidoff'**_ scrawled in black basic lettering. Just then Simon's phone blared to life and he placed an apologetic smile on his face as he read his message and groaned.

"Shit, sorry Chloe but I gotta go, something just came up. But all you have to do is knock on the door talk to Davidoff, call Derek and he'll come find you, okay?" he then took out a card from his pocket and a pen and scrawled down what must've been Derek's number he then handed it to me with a rushed bye, and was zooming away.

"See ya." I muttered to his retreating figure as he got tinier, and tinier until he rounded a corner and was completely gone. I chose then would be a good time to knock on the door. I raised my hand to the plain white and sullen looking door and rapped on it three times, and from the inside a loud booming voice yelled _"Come in"_ and I did so.

I hesitantly grabbed the golden door knob and twisted it around until I heard the softclick as the door opened. Inside was bare for the most part but had personal effects to it, such as a tree/plant thing in the corner of the room, a couple of pictures laying haphazardly across his desk along with tons of papers, and a man also known as davidoff sitting there pouring over the papers.

Hearing me come inside he snapped his attention to me. That's when I got a proper look at him.

He was balding, had a hawk like nose, thin slender stature, broad shoulders that were permanently hunched over, and beady slightly vacant eyes that were currently analyzing me.

"Ah you must be Chloe-" he said while plastering on a fake grandfatherly smile while pulling out a pair of black rimmed glasses with thick enough concave lenses to make his eyes to appear sunken in and even tinier, "It's a pleasure to meet you, I'm Marcel Davidoff, but you can call me Mr. Davidoff." he said in a calm and slightly sincere monotonous voice.

"It's n-nice to m-meet you t-t-too." I said quietly while folding my hands in front of me and straightening my back out. If I didn't sound confident, maybe I could attempt to look the part.

"Yes, yes, now Chloe dear, please take a seat." he said while smiling and gesturing towards a comfortable looking leather seat in front of him. Jesus, how could someone this boring become a director, he looked more like a doctor to me, diffidently not someone who'd be directing an teen horror romance. I took a seat

"Now tell me Chloe, is that stutter of yours real, or are you just that in character?" he said with a wink and chuckle, attempting humor, quite awkwardly if you ask me.

I forced myself to laugh. "It's r-real" I said while giving him a tight lipped smile, and awkwardly bobbing my head.

"Oh, wow, Simon really does out-do himself when choosing actors to play specific roles, it's almost as if though he scours the entire world for someone who can truly give justice to the character they're playing, wouldn't you agree?" Davidoff said with an off smile and a tilt of his head.

"Yeah, he r-really out-t d-does himself…" was all I could think of. then a question popped into mind, "Mr. Davidoff, I-i do-o-ont mean t-to s-sou-" I was cut off by him giving the air a couple of karate chops as he spoke his next few words.

"Chloe, dear, it's okay, ask away." he said with curious mirth.

"W-what's S-S-Simon sti-still doing h-here?" I asked embarrassed but curious, because don't the talent scouts usually just leave after picking and auditioning people?

"Ah, yes, very good question. You see Simon doubles as Derek's manager, he's very fond of his brother, and vice versa, they're basically inseparable" oh that made sense.

"Oh." I said dumbly.

"Yes now Chloe, I have a few things I have to talk to you about…"

* * *

About 2 hours later of scanning scripts, listening to his mindless blabber about his _"visions"_ to make the perfect movie, cheesy jokes, monotone chuckles, weird words, and his uninterested demeanor I was done for the day. And here I thought I was as boring as they get.

I was now exiting the room when I remembered I had no clue where I was going. I let out a frustrated groan and stuffed my hands in my pockets when I felt something. It was a card. The card with Derek's number, I quickly pulled it out and punched the numbers into my cell and heard it go through.

Moments later he picked up, "Who is this?" was his gruff and slightly irritated voice sounding in on the other side.

"Does it usually take you this long to pick up your phone? I mean how lazy can you be?" I said while chuckling.

"I'm not_ lazy_, I just do that when I don't know who's calling me, it filters out the bullshit, becuse if they really need to talk to me they'll stay on the line instead of acting like an impish ape who rings three times and decides that I'm not there." he said slightly irritated.

"Aw, you indirectly said I wasn't an impish ape." I said in a mock-happy voice.

"What do you want?" he said snippily.

I let out a huff, I was so ready to tell him off for being so rude but then I remembered that if I wanted to get home anytime soon I needed Derek to come get me, and he wouldn't do that if I told him off. "I needed you to come pick me up from Davidoff's." I mumbled.

"Um I'm not sure if you know this but, I'm not your personal chauffeur." that was so it.

"I didn't say you were my chauffeur, I just needed your help finding my way back, and I'm smart enough to ask for help than rather walk around aimlessly and get myself lost." I was now hissing into the phone.

"Okay, so you are smart enough to ask for help, but you weren't smart enough to take note of where you were going on the way there." I could almost see the smirk on his face as he said this.

I made an annoyed huff, "Well, I-I d-did-" I was cut off by him.

"Oh, right, you had Simon to guide you right, so you didn't need to pay attention." urgh, he was right, but that doesn't mean he can be such a, a... ass about it!

I exhaled deeply, " Are you coming or not!" just then his looming figure rounded the corner with a smirk plastered on his face as he took long even strides towards me, and I will grudgingly admit he was really hot. It just made me even more angry. His stupid curly black hair, his stupid eyes, his stu-.

"Quit glaring like that, it makes you look like an angry kitten" he said all the while giving me a crooked grin that showed his stupid perfect teeth, and made his stupid lips look so-_ no, no, no_. Can't think such ways about the enemy.

"Whatever" I said while pouting and sticking my hands in my pockets, that's when we decided to walk it was a about a 15 minute walk considering how freaking huge this place was.

"Stop looking at me!" he's been staring at me for the past 2 minutes and 36 seconds, and yes I have been counting.

"I was just waiting for your face to revert to normal, but I guess it's going to stay like that." he said while staring forward and walking casually.

"Maybe it's like that because of you" I grit out while looking up at him, and trust me when I say I had a long way to look up.

"What did I do?" he said with mock hurt and innocence.

"Well, for starters your_ extremely_ bipolar, rude, annoying, smug,-"

"Am not, I'm a nice person if I say so myself. People just don't know how appreciative my special kind of niceness." he said while straightening out his shirt and giving me a smile._ Pfft nice person, my dead Aunt Lillie._

"Oh, I'm sure Amber can verify that, do you want to go find her? I'm sure she's just dying to shove her cleavage in your face." I said angrily while speeding up my pace, he was seriously beginning to bug me. Let's just say that if I didn't need him to bring me back I wouldn't even be talking to him. It's like that thing where you think someone's really hot and perfect and amazing; and then they open their pie holes. Everything goes downhill from there. Derek Souza is living proof.

"Urgh, don't even joke about it. And, uh, I don't know if it's just me, but I think your jealous, Tiny." he said with a quirk of his brow.

"Am not!" I practically yelled. "Now shut up, I don't want to talk to you." I said while huffing and crossing my arms, I then proceeded to slow my pace so I was several steps behind him, either he noticed and didn't care, or he was just happy the_ "angry kitten"_ wasn't walking beside him.

10 minutes later we approaching the door to the where house, since the only two places on set I knew were Derek's trailer and the lounge I chose to go to the latter. There was no way in hell was I going back to the goddamn trailer, with him and his stupid self.

As I pulled open the door to the warehouse I didn't acknowledge Derek Souza, thank Derek Souza, or say goodbye to Derek Souza. We went our separate ways. And that was the end.

I began walking towards the lounge when someone grabbed my arm I whipped around ready to lash out at who I thought could have been Derek, but was just Mila. She let go of my arm quickly and raised both of hers in surrender.

"I come in peace, angry kitten from mars." she tried to keep a straight face throughout, but it slipped and she doubled over in laughter like an idiot while I stood there angry and rigid with my hands on hips waiting for her to shut up.

"Ooh, I crack myself up." she said while rubbing away an imaginary tear. "But really who got your cotton panties in a twist."

"Derek Souza" I grit out.

"Oh well I'm sorry but the innuendo insinuated in that sentence is killing me." and she was back to hysterics, finally when you could call her clinically sane she looped her arm through mine texted Kari to meet us in the lounge.

"So what happened to Brady? I thought you guys were in love." I said while lightly poking her in the ribs, As she blushed bright red.

"Oh, yah, Brady. He had a script error he needed checked out."

"Cool" I said while giving her a smirk.

We pulled open the lounge door and plopped down on a empty couch, the room was reletively empty but there were people having lively vivid conversations about the area, munching on snacks, and a looming figure by the donut table.

That idiotic looming figure.

"Hey, that's Derek back there right, the one leaning over the donut table." Mila asked curiously.

"Yah." I said in a dull vacant voice.

"Wow, he's so much hotter in person, and jesus christ that bu-"

"Mila! no, bad Mila! Enemy, he is the enemy! And you have Brady!" I whispered yelled rather ferociously.

"What, I know, not like I'm going to be makin' any "moves" on him, I'll leave that to you, it's just that can't a girl apriciate a_ fine_ a-" I slapped a hand over her mouth.

"No, you can't" she quirked a brow and pulled my hand off of her mouth.

"Is it just me, or are you jealous, my little kitten?" if there's a god out there, why isn't he helping me?

"What is up with everyone saying I'm jealous, and calling me degrading names!?" I said while throwing my hands up in the air in defeat.

"Ooh, he said the same thing didn't he." Mila said while putting a consoling hand on my shoulder, I just weakly nodded my_ 'Yes'_.

"Well then, now you should know that we're both right" she said while grinning and pulling me into a tight hug, I was way too tired to struggle out of. Just then Kari came in with Austin in tow.

"Ready to go home ladies?" said Austin with a smile.

**_AN: Okay, I know really late chapter, like really late, so I made it extra long! it's just that I got really sick, and then I got caught up with all these different volunteer gigs, and then I went to we day and OMG, I took pics and like talked to all the famous people there, I mean it wasn't that special to me, because I'm into heavy metal, and then I like got to stand like 4 feet away from Shawn Mendes while he was there for soundcheck, and like stand near Selena Gomez, and there was sooo many people I didn't necessarily care about that I got to meet, and sorry to crush anyone's dreams but any Nick Jonas or Orlando Bloom fans, I'm sorry to tell you this but those two are complete assholes. And anyone like Josh Ramsay (I know I do) well he's really nice, I basically met everyone who went to the event. Pm me if you actually want to know more I'm just wasting space here. SEE YA, AND REVIEW! I love to know what you guys think!_**


	7. Chapter 7

chapter 7

DPOV

I was finally done walking Chloe back from Davidoff's and we were now standing by the door that lead inside the warehouse, I was about to turn to her and say something, anything really, but she had stormed off without a word. Not a single _'Thank you'_ or _'Bye'._

I must have seriously pissed her off. Way to go Derek, make the first girl you meet that actually treats you like a human hate you. Now if I could only do the same for Amber, but I and, well, the rest of the world would agree wholeheartedly that she isn't clinically sane. Why are girls so weird. Can't they all just act normal, and not take things so seriously?

My stomach began to growl, as usual signalling me to go to the lounge and try to find something edible. I pushed open the lounge door and peeked in to make sure Amber wasn't there. Right now I fully intended on eating in peace. Once I made sure the coast was clear I stealthily made my way towards the food. Sneaking around sucks but is required in case anyone here would like to give away my location to the person I'm trying to avoid the most.

Once I was at the tables I took note of the food everywhere. There were a couple of weird looking finger sandwiches, not so good looking sushi, and things I could barely recognize. Most of the food where requested by the prisses on set, and things like pizza and burgers went fast. Then I spotted the most reliable looking thing out of all seven tables, the donuts.

I was standing over the table when someone jabbed me in the rib cage. _Shit,_ cover officially blown. I was turning to run off when I saw that it was just Tori, I sent her a glare for getting me all worked up.

"Ease off will ya?" said Tori mockingly while throwing her hands up in defeat. "Hiding from Amber and the new girl already?" she said with a smirk and a eyebrow lift.

"Wait, the new girl? No. More like she's hiding from me." I said in a gruff quiet voice as I picked up another donut and stuffed it in my mouth. Queen bitch started laughing uncontrollably.

"W-what?" she said through fits of laughter. "What do you mean?" she said grinning like a freakin' cheshire cat.

"I dunno. I guess I bugged her a bit." I said while picking up a slightly deformed donut and examining it before deciding it was edible.

"Ooh, this is so good, finally Derek likes someone." she said grinning wider than before. at this rate her face should split open in about 2 seconds, leaving her jaw dislodged and hanging to side side all bloody and torn. I shook the mental image from my head as I shot her a disapproving glare.

"Shut up Tori." I don't like Chloe,_ she's Chloe_. The chick who can't do anything for herself, the clueless stuttering ungrateful chick. I get that some guys like that, but I guess I'm not into the young naive type. Hell I don't even know what my _'type'_ is. And here's Tori trying to tell me how I feel.

"Oh whatever loverboy, but when you do fall for her, remember I'll be the one to tell you I told you so." she said in an annoying sing-song voice. I let out a derisive snort. Like that was ever going to happen.

"Whatever Tori, now go away, there's a computer somewhere out there calling for you." I said in a flat and uninterested voice trying not to let my annoyance slip through, she feeds off that shit.

She rolled her eyes and placed her hands on her hips, "Urgh, whatever, you're no fun anyways. No wonder why Chloe doesn't like you." she said while swaying her hips and sashaying away like the drama queen she is. Just then I heard the door open I turned to see who it was. It was just Austin and a chick that Chloe had brought in tow.

Austin had said something and then all of them were standing up and heading for the doors, and before they left Chloe turned around, whipping her blonde hair to the side dramatically as she gave me one last _'angry_' glare. But in reality it just looked like she was a drenched pouting kitten, I smirked at the comparison, and she looked even angrier because of my smirking. She finally faced forward and swiftly left the room. But not before tripping a bit and having her friend balance her out. That made me chuckle a bit before I saw someone enter the room that's when I went serious and solemn. It was Royce and he was eyeing Chloe, you could see she was clearly uncomfortable and the dumb bastard took pride in it.

Subconsciously I found drifting towards her just in case Royce chose to discreetly follow them out. I then was staring at Royce, glaring at him actually, scrutinizing him making sure he wasn't planning on following them. By now they must be a quarter way to the car. I took relief in that.

I was now meticulously staring at the door making sure no one that could possibly be a threat enter or exit. I was so focused I hadn't noticed Royce approach me.

"So Souza, got a crush? She doesn't seem to like you all that much, bet you're not too used that, huh? Think she likes me? I bet that whole sweet and innocent act is a sham-" That was it. Something in me snapped, I grabbed him by the collar and pushed him against the wall.

"Don't talk about her like that, and don't even _try_ to get near her._ Got it?"_ I said viciously with spittle travelling his way. By now blood was racing through my veins and I could hear my heartbeat pounding in my ears. All I wanted to do was beat the crap out of Royce.

The room was deadly silent and all the sick bastard did was laugh, that's when I raised my right arm to punch the goddamn grin off of his face. But the bastard was lucky because Simon was storming through the door and pushing me off of him before I could do any damage.

He was now pulling me through the doors and leading me to the trailers. The last thing I saw where flustered faces and a hysterical Royce.

After a minute or two I found struggling was useless and would just draw unwanted attention and then would end up in some magazine headlined as _**"Souza is out of control"**_ Just what I needed.

We were now in my trailer Simon was pacing back and forth. I was sitting there waiting for him to start nagging me. Finally he stopped pacing and turned towards me and spoke up.

"What the hell was that about, huh?" Simon yelled, clearly upset.

I did the usual which is stay silent, because if I said anything he would still be upset, and if I stayed silent he would also still be upset. And the latter involved less effort. He just sighed heavily and pinched the bridge of his nose, _the thing I was about to break off of Royce's face._

"Of course, you're not going to say anything. Derek what do you want me to do, just assume that you were fighting the guy for no reason and you're at fault, because if he does decide to tell anyone about your little outburst, there were multiple witnesses to the event to back him up, even though they never heard what the fight was about.

"You should know by now, people just assume the worst, they don't care about why it happened, all they see is someone attacking someone and they're ready to pin the blame on said person; and news flash they don't care if the person was at fault or not. He was out of control, so they took care of the problem by isolating the instigator."

I then chose to speak not because I was scared I would get in trouble with other people and not only him, but I chose to speak because I had to justify myself. Naturally I wouldn't feel the need to justify myself to anyone else, but Simon wasn't just 'anyone' he was my brother, and I respected him.

"He was saying bad things about Chloe." I mumbled loud enough for him to hear.

I looked up to gauge his reaction. At first he seemed a bit dumbfounded but then it was molded into something that made him look _proud?_ Then finally he was straight faced again.

"So he was saying bad things about Chloe… You must_ really_ like her." he said with a loose lopsided shit eating grin.

I face palmed myself. "I don't like Chloe, I just didn't like the way he was talking about her. That's all" I said defiantly.

"Hmm, now lets see, would your reaction have been the same if it were Amber he was talking about?" he said while slightly smirking.

I opened my mouth to say something, anything, but nothing came out. And the longer I stayed silent the larger his smirk got.

"There you have it folks." he said with a victorious smile.

"Hold up, just because I wouldn't defend Amber doesn't mean I like Chloe, I mean I would defend Tori too that doesn't mean I like her." that earned me a smack upside the head.

"Idiot you're supposed to defend her anyways, she's your sister." Simon said with a shake of his head.

I was now rubbing my head from where Simon smacked me. Everything was silent before there was a knock on the door, I wasn't expecting company, but maybe it was Chloe? I turned to look at Simon but he just smiled and rushed to open the door. I heard squealing that was quickly muffled. Simon then re-entered with his wife Maggie and a box of pizza. Maggie's a nice five-foot-four-inch brunette that enjoyed bringing me food. I liked her. She's been dating Simon since high school and I've known her since I was like 8 and Simon was 15, she used to bring me food then too.

"Hey Derek, how are you?" she asked cheerily rubbing the baby bump on her belly, she was a full seven and a half months pregnant and it showed, this will be the second child, first one is Sarah, she's 4.

"Good. Where's Sarah?" I asked politely, so she wouldn't be able to tell I was extremely unhappy five minutes ago, but that changed since she brought me food. I was really hungry.

"Sarah's with Tori." she said while smiling and walking over to the pizza box and handing it to me. I opened it with a grin, extra cheezy deluxe pizza with extra pepperoni and green peppers. I smiled my thanks to her and dug in, she laughed a tinkling tiny laugh. Simon had seriously struck gold with her.

"Are you sure that's a good idea, I mean leaving Tori alone with a four year old?" I said with a mouthful of pizza.

She smacked me upside the head, she got that from Simon and watching him doing it so many times. "You need to be nicer to her, she's your sister."

"Yah, and she also doubles as Satan." I grumbled and that got everyone laughing.

It's moments like this I enjoy the most.

**_AN: Ooookay, well you see this got deleted soo many times, and then it was so sad and hard for me to write a goddamn male point of view, cause I've never done one before, so I hope it wasn't too bad. But I felt like right about now would have been a good time to add a Derek pov, but I think the next chapter will be a Chloe pov. And I feel like it would only be right if it took Derek a while for his crush to develop, but Chloe is so in for it right about now and she's just in denial, but anyways I would love to hear whatcha guys think as always, so review please!_**


End file.
